


Happiness is a Warm Gun

by ohleahmarie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, POV Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohleahmarie/pseuds/ohleahmarie
Summary: Bucky rounds the corner, trying to see past the thick fog, the gun warm in his hands.  His mission is Steve Rogers, and he won’t fail this time.





	Happiness is a Warm Gun

Bucky rounds the corner, trying to see past the thick fog, the gun warm in his hands.  His mission is Steve Rogers, and he won’t fail this time.

He can just make out a few other figures, all dressed in black, vests strapped over their chests.  His people.  But they won’t get to Steve before he does, he would make sure of that.  Steve is _his_.  He’d shoot them if he had to.

He sees, in an opening in the wall ahead, a tell-tale red light beaming onto the back of one of his allies.  He barely has to train the gun, doesn’t even look down the barrel, and he finds his target.  “Fuck, I’m hit!” he hears the man yell.  Sam Wilson’s voice.  Bucky grins, ducking behind a shorter wall.

The light has changed around him, red now instead of blue, like dawn has broken out despite the haze.  That means his target his close.  That also means there would be others nearby, people who might try to get in between him and Steve.  He notes a man perched above, scanning the area.  Must be Clint.  Bucky ducks under a nearby structure, breathing harder.  He could get past Clint, no problem. He just hopes he doesn’t run into Natasha.  She could get the jump on him and he would never see her coming.  But she’s the type to scope out, not hang back.  Bucky is reasonably sure that she’s far away at the moment.  He waits, watching Clint, moving only when Clint’s head is turned.

Bucky feels Steve before he sees him.  He never really has to see Steve coming to know that he’s near, and it’s not just because Steve’s not one for stealth—though he definitely isn’t, not like Bucky, and Steve tends to go charging into situations before assessing his surroundings.  It drives Bucky a little crazy to watch him do it, but there he is, moving into the shadows right where Bucky is without so much as a glance around, gun at his side, shield noticeably missing.

“Hands up, Stevie,” Bucky growls, low and menacing, as he emerges from the dark.  If Steve’s surprised, he doesn’t show it.  He doesn’t even pick up his gun, which really annoys Bucky.

“I surrender,” Steve says, and he lets Bucky crowd him up against the wall.  As exasperated as Bucky is that Steve does this kind of thing, he also feels a surge of triumph.  Captain America, backed into a corner.  He wonders briefly how easy it would be to force him to his knees, but there's time for that later.  Bucky braces himself on the wall, letting his gun hang on the strap around his neck, and puts one hand on either side of Steve’s head. He surges into Steve, catching Steve’s open lip between his teeth and tugging.  Steve moans low and pleased, fingers pressing urgently into Bucky’s hair, and that’s all it takes to get Bucky going.  Heat floods through him and he’s hard against Steve, grinding against him as Steve tugs his head back, planting wet kisses down his neck and into his collarbone.  Bucky bites back a groan.

Bucky could get lost in this moment, could let Steve take him right there, but then he’d win, and he couldn’t let Steve win.  Not this time.  Bucky pulls back, grin still on his face, and aims the gun at Steve’s chest.

“This was way too easy, pal,” Bucky says in Steve’s ear. 

Steve is breathing heavily, thick muscles clenching and giving beneath the barrel of the gun. “Take the shot,” Steve dares him.

And Bucky does, shooting Steve right in the chest.

All around them, the noise that had been blaring just seconds before stops.  Both of their vests whine, red and blue lights flashing everywhere.

“Game over.  Please report to the loading room.”

The overhead lights come on.  Bucky looks at Steve, who’s breathless and pressed against the wall.

“Told you we’d kick your ass at laser tag this time,” Bucky says, winking.

“Let’s get out of here, jerk,” Steve says, tugging at Bucky’s wrist.  “You gave me some ideas.”

“Oh, really?” Bucky responds, leaning forward to plant a kiss on the corner of Steve’s mouth.  “Please, enlighten me.”

“Bedroom, five minutes.”

“Steve, I don’t know if I’ll make it past the front door,” Bucky admits, gesturing to the tightness of his pants and trying to keep his hands off Steve. It's really, really difficult with Steve's pupils blown wide like that. Steve bumps his shoulder, grinning at him.

“Good thing we’re only two floors up,” Steve says as they enter the loading room.  He strips the vest off of his chest, hanging the plastic gun on the wall. 

Bucky follows suit, grabbing Steve’s ass as they thread their way toward the elevator, not bothering to wait on their teammates to ‘debrief,’ as Tony would call it.  “God," Bucky says under his breath, “I’m starting to love Avengers Tower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a laser tag prompt and just ran with it. Thought it was perfect for these two!  
> Title is a Beatles song.  
> Hope you enjoyed it! Please drop me a kudo if so!  
> If you love Stucky, check out my other work [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033704/chapters/42613151)


End file.
